


Busted

by slippery_stone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippery_stone/pseuds/slippery_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk teases Spock & Uhura.  Short, fluffy, silly stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Kirk watched as McCoy bounced impatiently on his heels as they waited for the turbolift.

"Damn thing takes forever," McCoy grumbled. "State of the art technology and you would think that-"

Whatever else McCoy was going to say was cut off as the lift arrived and the doors opened, revealing Spock and Uhura. Both appeared to be the perfect picture of a Starfleet officer; not a hair was out of place, not a single crease was visible on either uniform, they both looked proper and utterly respectable...

Kirk smiled at them as they exited and made room for him and the doctor.

"There's lipstick on your shirt," he murmured under his breath as they passed by, knowing Spock's sensitive ears would pick up the stray comment.

Spock stopped and looked down at his shirt, as though examining it, while Uhura came to a halt next to him. Kirk watched as her hand shot out and she plucked at his fingers, her expression shifting from one of careful neutrality to shock, then to anger.

"I'm not wearing any lipstick!" Uhura whispered urgently, tugging at Spock's arm to get him moving again. She fired a look of indignation at Kirk, who gave her his most devilish wink. 'Busted,' he thought as he smiled at them all the wider.

Spock, for his part, simply smoothed his shirt back into place and lifted an affronted eyebrow at him. "Most illogical," he said as he turned and allowed Uhura to set them back on their original course.

Next to him in the lift, McCoy snorted and shook his head.

"Is that why it takes so long to get a lift in this place? Damn kids need to get a room-"

The lift doors closed on the sound of Kirk's light laughter.


End file.
